


El sabor de las manzanas

by cheshirebear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413, Apple Juice Involved, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de John y como es una ocasión excepcional dejan que sea él quien elija qué película ver... pero eso queda en segundo plano cuando entra en escena el zumo de manzana.¿Es posible que John nunca, jamás en la vida, haya probado ese elixir de los dioses?¿Qué desencadenará que Dave se lo ofrezca por primera vez? ¿Nada demasiado relevante... no?
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	El sabor de las manzanas

Son las tres y media de una sofocante tarde de primavera. A pesar de que la brisa que se levanta de vez en cuando es agradable e incluso fresca, el sol cae de forma cruel contra el asfalto de las calles y el césped de las casitas blancas de la urbanización donde vive John.  
Por suerte, las cortinas están echadas en el salón de su casa y la oscuridad es refrescante, mucho mejor que el vientecillo de fuera... está todo preparado para la ocasión, y es que, tras tantísimos años conociéndose, su grupo de amigos -y en especial Dave- ha cedido y por fin va a poder ser él quien elija una película para ver, ¡y de su colección de favoritas!  
Pero todo eso no es por amor al arte, por supuesto... es por un motivo en especial.

—No te acostumbres, Egderp. Lo hago porque es tu cumpleaños. —le recuerda Dave, tirado en el sofá del aludido.  
—Ya, ya. —le quita peso el otro, arrodillado frentre al DVD y haciendo un gesto con la mano.— ¡No te arrepentirás!  
—Teniendo en cuenta que tienes que usar uno de esos trastos de meter discos en vez de poner Netflix me hago una idea del grado de arrepentimiento que voy a experimentar.  
—Venga ya, sabes perfectamente que se llama DVD. —Cuando acaba de configurar el " _trasto de meter discos_ ", se levanta y camina por el salón con una sonrisa radiante. Está que no cabe en si de felicidad.— ¡Además siempre te estás quejando de las películas de Netflix!

El Strider hace un sonido entre queja y resoplido por el comentario de su amigo, que se aleja con la caja de la película y va a colocarla de nuevo en su sitio.  
Obviamente se queja de la calidad de las películas de Netflix aunque disfrute de la mayoría de cosas cutres que ve, pero sabe de muy buena mano que lo que ve John está a otro nivel, que esas películas son horriblemente aburridas, una tortura de la más baja categoría, en resumen, un tremendo mojón.  
Cuando accedió junto a sus otras dos amigas a regañadientes para ver una de las pelis de John en su cumpleaños se quejó diciendo que la tarde se iba a hacer eterna... pero eso es justamente lo que querría. Que la tarde fuese eterna, que Jade y Rose no llegasen. Que por cierto...

—Eh, ¿dónde están las señoritas? —pregunta el rubio cuando John aparece tras el sofá con el mando del DVD en la mano, sin saber siquiera cómo funciona ya. Hace tiempo que ve sus películas en el ordenador y no usa ese trasto.  
—Eh.... pues dijeron que iban a llegar un poco más tarde. —Los ojos azules del cumpleañero bajan hasta su amigo.— Rose tiene clase de violín hasta y media y Jade tiene que acabar no sé qué con su primo Jake, dijeron que vendrían juntas.  
—Pf, si Jade está con Jake no creo que tarde en venir. —Dave tuerce la cabeza y mira al frente. En la pantalla de la televisión hay una especie de pantalla de selección. ¿Los DVD funcionaban así? Ya ni se acuerda, y John parece que tampoco.  
—Igual es que tienen que hacer algo juntos, ¿no? Digo Jade con Dirk y Jake. —Da la vuelta al sofá y John se sienta a su lado, ahora teniendo dos mandos en las manos, el del DVD y el de la televisión.  
—Nah. —contesta de inmediato.  
—¿Por qué no? —Esa respuesta llama la atención de John por completo y se queda mirando a su amigo fijamente, perdiendo el interés por los mandos.

El mayor corresponde la mirada a través de sus gafas de sol y abre la boca para contestar simple y llanamente, para decirle la verdad: ¿por qué iban a dejar que Jade se quedara de aguantavelas en lo que seguramente era una especie de cita?  
Pero los ojos azul cielo de John detrás de sus gafas de pasta, las cejas alzadas en una inóspita inocencia a sus ya diecisiete años más el gesto que hace luego, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en busca de una respuesta... todo eso le hace vacilar, dudar, recapitular todas las veces que habían usado la palabra "gay" de coña... y recula. Tiene que morderse la lengua.  
Es consciente de que el Egbert no es un radical que crea que la gente homosexual merezca la pena de muerte, pero sí es lo suficientemente bobo como para creer que es algo que se lleva en la sangre y si le dice que a Dirk le gustan los tíos ... En fin, no quiere que una puntos. Sería ridículo que llegase a saber de más si tirase del hilo por una estupidez así de grande.

—Pues porque Dirk le estaba echando una mano a Jade en no sé qué proyecto del club de robótica pero ya casi lo tenían terminado así que... —Dave hace un gesto con la mano pero John tuerce los labios, como si estuviese insatisfecho con la respuesta.— Así que luego Jade no pinta anda en sus cosas extrañas de tíos adultos y se vendrá con nosotros lo más rápido que pueda. Ya sabes.  
—Pues no, no sé.  
—Por dios, John, qué más da. Querías una tarde de películas no una tarde de "discutamos si Jade, Dirk y Jake tienen una cita triple".  
—¡Bueno, vale! —Al final el moreno se ríe; le hace gracia que el Strider sea tan fácil de sacar de quicio. Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta aún, pero tanto trastear con los mandos ha hecho que, aunque con retraso, la película se ponga.— Es que tampoco sabía que tenías tanto interés en ver películas conmigo, así que estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que vinieran las chicas.  
—No es por las películas. —le responde Dave sin pensar.  
—¿Ah? ¿Entonces?

" _¿Entonces?_ " se pregunta también a si mismo el Strider, asintiendo lentamente como si tuviese controlada la situación mientras se miran en silencio, John con esa sonrisa boba suya de no haber roto un plato y de, por supuesto, no saber qué cojones pasa por la mente de su amigo. "Cagada" piensa Dave, "vaya cagada".

—Es por tu cumpleaños. —responde al final. Por los pelos.— Mi compañía es tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
—Creía que mi regalo de cumpleaños era el juego que me has dado antes. —Los pedacitos de cielo que son los ojos del moreno se estrechan y su sonrisa se vuelve traviesa, sube una pierna al sofá y le encara, poniendo un brazo en el respaldo y mirándole como si ahora sí supiese que le oculta algo. Mierda.  
—...También. —Para recuperar terreno y dejar de pensar en que ese pedazo de friki le parece sexy le revuelve el pelo y le descoloca las gafas en el proceso.— Deja de quejarte ya, coño.  
—¡Que no me estoy quejando! —Aquello arranca una risa al Egbert, que vuelve a parecerle un niño demasiado crecido mientras se quita las gafas para limpiárselas con la camiseta.— Vale, pues acepto también tu compañía como regalo. Me parece bien.  
—Uy ... Serás puto cursi.  
—¡Cállate, tío! ¡Pero si has empezado tú!

Entre risas crecientes, el cumpleañero coge un cojín y se lo tira a su amigo, que lo esquiva sin despeinarse. Eso es el pistoletazo de inicio de una pelea en el sofá en toda regla, implicando forcejeos, tirones de cualquier cosa que las manos puedan agarrar, cojinazos a traición, jadeos, risas sofocadas por intentos de homicidio en primer grado contra almohadones y todo ese rollo... hasta que uno de ellos acaba tirado en el suelo y el vencedor sobrevive encima del sofá.

—Podrías haberme dejado ganar, que es mi cumpleaños... —gimotea el moreno, levantándose del suelo todo despeinado.  
—Oh, qué palabras tan cobardes, Jehn. —Dave suelta una exclamación exagerada y se lleva una mano al pecho, como si le hubiese ofendido profundamente.  
—Que no me llames Jehn. —El moreno se prepara para saltarle encima otra vez, pero el rubio alza las dos manos frente a él a modo de escudo.  
—Oye, bestia parda. Quieto un momento. Me estoy muriendo de sed.  
—¡Mierda, qué idiota soy! —De repente John se lleva una mano a la cara, haciéndola sonar contra la mejilla y dándose cuenta de algo.  
—Joder, ¿te han hecho falta diecisiete años para darte cuenta de eso?  
—¡Las cosas que he comprado para hoy! ¡No he sacado ni una! —continúa él, ignorando a su rubio amigo.— Espera un momento.

John se pone de pie y echa a correr hacia la cocina, dejando solo al Strider durante unos momentos en los que escucha la nevera abrirse, igual que algún que otro mueble de la cocina.  
Mientras espera y su cuerpo sigue vibrando por toda la pelea y el contacto casual que ha tenido con su amigo en tan poco tiempo, sus ojos vagan hasta la pantalla de la televisión y ahí se da cuenta de que la película se ha puesto y lleva un rato reproduciéndose, pero tiene el volumen muy bajo. Desgraciadamente, la reconoce y sólo por escuchar, leer y por las referencias que ha tenido que aguantar sobre la dichosa película. Es "Papá Fantasma".  
" _¿En serio, John?_ " se pregunta el rubio, haciendo una mueca de disgusto a la pantalla, pero teniendo una risa ronca atascada en la garganta. Es tan ridículo que es gracioso. Papá Fantasma.

—¡Anda, pero si la película se ha puesto! —dice de repente John a su espalda. Vuelve de la cocina, pero sólo tiene una cosa en la mano.— Ni me he dado cuenta.  
—Si se queda así no voy a quejarme. No mucho. —contesta el rubio, cruzando los brazos y luego haciendo un gesto con la barbilla.— ¿Qué llevas ahí?  
—Ah, es que... bueno, he comprado un montón de cosas para comer y beber pero he pensado que deberíamos esperar a Rose y Jade para empezar con todo eso pero... —John baja la cabeza y se pasa la botella de tamaño mediano de una mano a otra.— En fin, me acordé especialmente de ti y... en fin. Sé que te gusta y si tienes sed ahora--  
—John, eres un estúpido.  
—¡Encima...! —El moreno levanta la cabeza con mala cara pero se calla cuando ve que Dave está sonriéndole y que además se ha quitado las gafas de sol, cosa que hace pocas veces, aún cuando están a solas y se conocen como... ¿desde siempre?— Entonces... ¿he acertado?  
—Pues claro. —Dave agarra la botella de zumo de manzana incluso antes de que John se la ofrezca. La abre inmediatamente y da un trago. Algo en su estómago parece que esté teniendo un ataque epiléptico de emoción.— Encima es esa marca que me gustaba de pequeño... ¿hasta dónde coño has ido para conseguirla? Ya no la venden en el barrio, y en la ciudad... no tengo ni idea pero--  
—Bueno, eso da igual ahora, ¿no? —le corta el moreno, sin tener ni idea de lo que aquel detalle significa para Dave.— Creo que te gusta demasiado, espero no estar contribuyendo a una adicción insana.  
—Ah, venga ya, a todo el mundo le gusta el zumo de manzana, tío. —Vuelve a beber mientras mira a John, ahora sin tener de por medio sus gafas de sol, pero su amigo no le da ninguna respuesta y eso le extraña.— ...¿es que a ti no te gusta?  
—A ver ... —empieza diciendo John, como si aquel tema fuese muy delicado.  
—Tío.  
—¡No he dicho que no!  
—Vaya puta traición, ¿¿no te GUSTA el ZUMO DE MANZANA?? —se escandaliza Dave.  
—Dave, ¡¡no lo sé!! —exclama John, haciendo que todo se quede en silencio durante unos segundos, sólo con "Papá Fantasma" en voz muy baja de fondo.  
—...cómo que no lo sabes.  
—Pues que nunca lo he probado.

El silencio vuelve pero ésta vez más denso. El Egbert observa con inexplicable cautela a su mejor amigo mientras éste procesa lo que acaba de escuchar, algo que al parecer le cuesta mucho. Alza la botella abierta de zumo, la baja, hace un gesto con la cabeza como si intentase aclararse la mente y se recoloca en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas para encarar al moreno. Luego abre la boca y coge aire. Ahí va.

—¿Qué coño dices, Egbert? —pregunta lentamente.  
—Vamos a ver, es que cuando teníamos como cinco años me metiste en la cabeza que era pis. —dice John atropelladamente.  
—Era una puta coña, tío, ¿qué dices? ¿Te creíste eso?  
—¡Pues... pues aparentemente!  
—¿O sea que eres virgen con el zumo de manzana? —Los ojos bermejos de Dave se abren más de la cuenta. Está pensando en que ojalá él pudiese experimentar eso por primera vez de nuevo pero es el maldito Egbert el que tiene esa suerte por una broma que le hizo cuando tenían cinco putos años.  
—...yo no lo diría así pero bueno si quieres ponerlo de esa manera sí, no sé cómo--  
—Déjame quitarte esa virginidad. —le corta de repente el Strider, acercándose a él por el sofá con la botella de zumo abierta.  
—¡Espera! ¡Deja de hablar de virginidades, Dave! —exclama John con algún tipo de vergüenza que no reconoce, intentando apartarse del otro.  
—¿Qué pasa, te da vergüenza hablar de la primera vez, John?  
—¡No ha habido primera vez!  
—Ya lo sé. Sigues siendo un tímido vírgen aunque tienes diecisiete.  
—¡Para! ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?! —En ese punto, John deja de mirarle y Dave se pregunta si la broma está yendo demasiado lejos, pero no puede parar de parlotear.  
—No sé, eres tú el que está interesado en mi primera vez. —Al decir eso el moreno casi se rompe el cuello, volviendo a mirarle, totalmente escandalizado.  
—¡...No estoy interesado en tu primera vez! —responde casi sin alient por algún motivo. Parpadea varias veces, boquea otras cuantas, y al final añade:— Además, tú aún no has tenido primera vez.  
—¿Cómo que no? Soy adicto a ello.

Esa breve frase provoca una sucesión de expresiones extrañísima en John y Dave las presencia todas con un gesto entre divertido, ligeramente perturbado y curioso. Esperaba pillar desprevenido a su amigo con aquello, sobre todo porque no iba a comprender de qué iba la cosa, pero parece que le esté dando un ictus. No sabe si debería preocuparse o no.  
Cuando ha pasado un rato en silencio, el Strider alza una ceja y ladea la cabeza, haciendo que el otro salga de ese trance extraño y reaccione, que vuelva al planeta tierra. John traga saliva y abre la boca, buscando las palabras que debería decir.

—¿Vas en serio? —empieza John. Una vez se escucha a si mismo y la sonrisa de Dave se vuelve ladina, de repente siente que tiene que decir un montón de cosas. No sabe por qué pero... hay algo que... no se siente bien.— Nunca me lo habías dicho antes, nunca me has hablado de nada de eso de hecho. Además, ¿con quién fue? O sea, siendo tú no me extrañaría que fuese verdad y no me hayas dicho nada, qué podría esperar, pero aún así, yo creía...  
—John...  
—Tipo, ahora no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ¿sabes? Porque vas y me lo sueltas de repente mientras hablamos de zumos y de pis y de bromas de hace doce años y y y... ¿y por qué me lo has tenido que decir sin más? No sé, esto es ... esto es muy raro, tío. Me siento extraño y... y creo que debería callarme porque...  
—Jehn Ohbert, cállate.  
—...sí. Será lo mejor. —Con expresión malhumorada, John se abraza las rodillas, apoya la barbilla en ellas y mira hacia el frente. "Papá Fantasma" va por una escena que ubica perfectamente, pero no puede centrarse en eso ahora.  
—No sabía que te pondrías tan celoso pero...  
—No estoy celoso. —refunfuña John.  
—Pero es que no sé de qué hablas. —Poco a poco John vuelve a mirarle con una ceja alzada, esperando que Dave se explique, pero éste no lo hace hasta que da un largo, larguísimo trago a la botella que tiene entre manos.— Porque yo todo éste rato hablaba sobre zumo de manzana.

Ocurre de forma gradual pero sin duda visible a ojos del Strider: la cara de John empieza a ponerse cada vez más roja y los labios a entreabrirse a la par que sus párpados hasta que queda una perfecta expresión de avergonzada sorpresa. Sorpresa y comprensión. Las piezas, aunque son ridículas y confusas, encajan. No es la primera vez que Dave le hace una de esas y por eso no le es complicado comprender que simplemente ha picado en su anzuelo.  
Abre la boca un par de veces y alza un dedo amenazante, pero no logra articular ninguna palabra, sólo ponerse más rojo aún y provocar la cantarina risa de Dave Strider.

—¡Strider...! —gruñe finalmente, preparado para empezar otra de esas peleas de sofá y ganar ésta vez.  
—¡Eh, eh, cuidado que la botella está abierta! —advierte aún riéndose el rubio, alejándose del otro.  
—Pues ciérrala y ven aquí a cumplir como un hombre.  
—Espera, John, el que tiene que cumplir como un hombre aquí eres tú. —El aludido arquea una ceja sin entenderle.— Hoy será día de primeras veces.  
—¡¿Otra vez con eso?!  
—Que no, en serio. —Alza la mano libre en un gesto conciliador y con la otra le ofrece la botella.— Beberás zumo de manzana por primera vez.  
—Pero eso es... —John mira los ojos bermejos de su amigo, la botella, otra vez al chico, la botella largamente y luego hacia otro lado. Dave no comprende qué ocurre ahora.— Es una tontería.  
—No me digas que aún te crees lo de que se mean en las botellas de zumo de manzana. No es pis. Te lo juro. Me he bebido la mitad, tío.  
—Ese es el problema. —John vuelve a mirarle justo cuando dice lo último, como si le preocupase mucho el tema.  
—...¿el problema es que no se mean en las botellas? —pregunta Dave, aunque en realidad sabe que no va por ahí la cosa.  
—¡No! —El moreno se acomoda en el sofá, inquieto, mirando a todas partes, sin saber poner en palabras lo que quiere decir.— Es que has bebido de la botella... si bebo yo es como un beso indirecto.  
—Dios, John, no seas crío. —Pero el crío es él mismo, que siente cómo se le acelera el corazón en cuanto la idea del beso indirecto queda atrapada en su cabeza y puede intuir cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo sólo por sacar el tema.— ¿Tienes miedo de que mi "beso indirecto" cuente como primer beso? Porque sé que nadie te ha besado aún y eso, pero si quieres podemos decirle a esa amiguita tuya de Internet que venga aquí a chupar el borde de la botella de zumo para que puedas darle un trago y probar por fin el zumo de manzana.  
—No voy a decirle a Vriska que venga a chupar el borde de una botella. —dice John, asombrado por lo estúpida que es esa idea.  
—...es una broma, John. —Dave niega con la cabeza, incrédulo. A veces John puede llegar a tener la cabeza increíblemente hueca. Luego suspira y se encoge de hombros.— Lo que quería decir es que entiendo que no quieras tener tu primer beso conmigo y eso.  
—Bueno, si lo pones así... —John respira hondo, muy hondo, y luego suelta el aire en una exhalación fuerte que hace que sus hombros caigan, como si estuviese derrotado. Luce nervioso y extrañado, como si no estuviese entendiendo lo que está ocurriendo exactamente, pero no deja de frotarse las manos y Dave sabe que eso sólo lo hace cuando va a... ¿a confesar algo?— ...no quiero que sea indirecto.

Después de soltar la bomba, traga saliva y se queda tremendamente serio. Ve cómo los labios del rubio frente a él se entreabren y sus ojos bermejos le observan de manera fija, inescrutable; seguramente estará ya pensando en la manera de rechazarle y no volver a quedarse a solas con él. Seguramente piense que es un raro por haber dicho eso. Pero John no puede evitar pensar de esa manera, cree que debe ser así.  
Hasta donde llega su memoria, recuerda haber compartido todas sus experiencias con Dave Strider. La primera vez que se le cayó un diente, cuando le pusieron gafas, cuando se rompió el brazo yendo en bici, cuando Rose le rechazó en primaria, cuando Jade le disparó en un pie,...  
Todas las noches miraba por la ventana de su habitación, que daba directamente a la de Dave, y se decían estupideces mientras se leían los labios y se inventaban su propio lenguaje de signos hasta que ambos se cansaban y se iban a dormir.  
Después se despertaba y lo primero que hacia era asomarse para despertar a su mejor amigo a base de tirar piedrecitas contra su ventana hasta que el rubio se hartaba y se asomaba con cara de fastidio para cagarse en todo. Todo eso para luego bajar como si nada y juntarse de nuevo para y al colegio juntos. Así era siempre. Estaban juntos siempre.  
Por eso no podía evitarlo. Era como su otra mitad.

—¿Lo... lo dices por Vriska? —murmura Dave tras un largo rato de estupor. Parece que poco a poco recupera la compostura, busca la tapa de la botella de zumo, lo tapa y lo deja en la mesita de café.  
—¿Vriska...? ¿Qué? —Confuso, parpadea varias veces y busca la mirada de Dave.  
—Que no quieres un beso indirecto. Que quieres uno normal. Con Vriska. —le dice el rubio. Su voz es algo tensa y John ve que su rostro, a pesar de aparentar serenidad, empieza a sonrojarse. Mierda, le debe estar incomodando.  
—No, no es eso, yo--- —El moreno suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo, agachando la cabeza.— E-eh, mejor olvídalo.   
—No, John. —Dave se inclina con ímpetu hacia él, haciendo que John vuelva a levantar la cabeza con sorpresa. Los dos se quedan en silencio un momento, mirándose a los ojos y, lleno de adrenalina el rubio dice:— Podemos hacerlo si quieres.  
—Espera, Dave, vas demasiado rápido...  
—Idiota, digo--- —El rubio comprende al instante el pensamiento de su amigo por la cara que pone y tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento, recomponerse. La fugaz idea hace que se sofoque aún más, así que intenta guardársela para si mismo, para las noches de soledad en su cama.— Me refiero al beso. Ya te he entendido, vale.  
—...¿en serio? ¿Y no es... raro?  
—Eh... Eso es relativo. —Dave hace un gesto con la cabeza; ¿se puede saber qué quiere que le diga?— Por si acaso te recuerdo que tengo lo mismo que tú en los pantalones.  
—¡Ya lo sé! —susurra John como si hubiese alguien más en casa aunque no sea así.— Me refiero a que si no es raro para ... para ti.  
—Creo que vamos a tener que hablar de muchas cosas si crees que para mi sería raro besarte. —se atreve a decir. Se siente como si se quitase un peso de encima.  
—...oh. —El moreno da un pequeño respingo, dándose cuenta de la nueva información recibida.— ¿Entonces eres...?  
—John. Ahora no. —le corta, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo con más seguridad de la que ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Está nervioso, sí, pero gratamente nervioso.— Antes de las explicaciones tengo que darte cierto regalo de cumpleaños. Encargado por ti mismo.

El ambiente de la sala cambia por completo en cuanto Dave dice aquello. Ve cómo John asiente una sola vez pero se queda en su sitio, encarándole en un extremo del sofá y con las piernas encogidas, como si fuese un conejito al que están cazando. Sin embargo, mientras el rubio se acerca y se sienta frente a él, sus ojos azules le miran con un hambre desconocido y fascinante.  
La cercanía entre ellos dos no es nada nuevo, están constantemente teniendo pelea física, no tienen problema en cambiarse el uno delante del otro, hasta han dormido juntos... pero cuando John tiene el rostro de Dave tan cerca y en un contexto tan diferente prácticamente comienza a temblar de expectación. Antes sólo imaginaba que podía pasar algo, pero ahora... ahora sabe que va a pasar algo.  
Después de lo que parecen cien años, el Strider alza las manos y agarra el pálido rostro del cumpleañero por las mejillas, acariciándolas y provocando que sus ojos azules se entrecierren del gusto. Si supiese que John podía poner todas esas caras no habría esperado tantos años para lanzarse, sinceramente. Está alucinando.  
El que de verdad no puede esperar más es el mismo John. Dave está tan cerca que puede contarle las pecas, puede ver las vetas oscuras en sus ojos rojizos, puede sentir su aliento caliente chocándole contra la cara y encima no deja de acariciarle una y otra vez las mejillas pero... pero no hace nada más. Dios, ¿no se supone que se iban a besar?  
Al final pierde del todo la paciencia y se lanza contra un sorprendido Dave, que tiene que recibir como puede ese abrupto beso. Gracias a que le tiene agarrado por las mejillas y a que John se relaja en cuanto sus labios se unen, el rubio consigue poner ritmo y orden, pudiendo endulzar el beso y moviendo los labios sobre los ajenos hasta que el otro aprende a corresponderle de manera tímida.  
La respiración de John se atranca un momento cuando siente que su mejor amigo deja en paz sus mejillas y una de sus manos le acaricia la cintura, rodeándola después con el brazo para atraerlo hacia si. Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, simplemente dejándose llevar, sus brazos le rodean el cuello y las manos le acarician el siempre suave cabello dorado.   
Ese pequeño abrazo junto a la caricia sirve de aliciente para Dave, que decide intensificar el beso, sacando la lengua de la boca y lamiéndole los labios a su amigo para que le deje entrar. John hace caso a la silenciosa orden y, sin complicaciones, se funden en un beso con dulce sabor a zumo de manzana. John puede notarlo en todo su esplendor por primera vez. Así sabe el zumo de manzana. Así sabe Dave Strider.  
La revelación se le hace grandiosa, tanto que se atreve a corresponder y entrar en el juego de lenguas, besando con todas sus ganas a su mejor amigo, que le aprieta más que satisfecho contra él, notablemente acalorado.  
Puede sentir cómo el rubio respira agitadamente, cómo el beso es húmedo y lleno de pasión y necesitan separarse de vez en cuando para coger aire, también cómo, poco a poco, se está empezando a encaramar al regazo de Dave...  
Su camiseta está descolocada cuando la puerta de la casa se abre.

—¿John? —pregunta una voz conocida, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
—No es de buena eduación entrar sin llamar, Jade. —comenta una segunda voz.  
—Bah, es la casa de John. ¡Y estábamos invitadas! —contesta la primera.— Encima la puerta estaba abierta, éste chico... ¡ah, si estáis aquí!

Jade Harley y Rose Lalonde entran en el oscuro salón justo cuando John casi sale volando por un extremo del sofá. Justo en el otro extremo está Dave, totalmente serio, sin gafas y mirando a la nada, con todo su cabello rubio revuelto y disimulando lo agitada que tiene la respiración. En realidad está intentando no reírse, la verdad.

—¡He-hey! —balbucea nervioso el moreno, levantándose como con resorte del sofá y poniéndose bien la camiseta a duras penas.— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
—Eh... ¿Hola, la Tierra a John? ¡Es tu cumpleaños, bobo, nos has dicho que viniéramos! —Jade suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza, sin leer la situación de manera correcta. Simplemente cree que John está en las nubes como a veces pasa.  
—...¡oh! —contesta John mientras Jade se deja caer en el sofá, al lado de Dave.  
—¿Te encuentras bien, John? Pareces... febril. —comenta Rose, yendo a sentarse al sillón del padre del Egbert.  
—Es verdad. —secunda Jade, haciendo que al rubio se le acabe escapando una risa. Eso hace que los ojos verdes de la chica viajen hacia él.— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada, que ha probado por primera vez el zumo de manzana. —explica Dave.  
—Comprendo. —asiente Rose, cruzando las manos en el regazo.  
—Pero... ¿y por eso está rojo? —La chica morena mira a sus amigos rubios de manera intermitente sin entender.  
—Es que lo ha probado de forma indirecta, como diría él. —sigue diciendo el Strider. Luego le guiña un ojo a John y eso es la gota que colma el vaso.  
—¡B-bueno, ya vale! —exclama John, gesticulando con los brazos y poniéndose más rojo aún.  
—¡Mira, no entiendo nada! —dice la Harley con el mismo tono.— ¿Pero te ha gustado el zumo de manzana o no? ¿Qué es todo este follón por esta tontería?  
—Eh... —John se queda callado de repente. Sus tres amigos se le quedan mirando fijamente; la pregunta de Jade es inocente, Rose por algún motivo parece que sepa de qué va la cosa como siempre y Dave... Dave parece esperar una respuesta de verdad. Así que tal vez debería... contestar de verdad.— Pues ... pues sí. Sí me ha gustado. Me gustaría... tomar más.  
—En mi casa hay de sobras. Podrías venir a dormir esta noche y beber toda la noche. —suelta de repente el Strider sin cortarse.  
—¡D-DAVE! —exclama John, queriendo morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza.  
—De zumo. —Dave coge sus gafas de sol y se las coloca de nuevo.— Estoy hablando de zumo, John.

Rose observa la escena con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios pintados de negro y Jade no hace más que mirar a un chico y a otro como si siguiese una pelota en un partido de tenis, sólo que no entiende absolutamente nada. Suelta un pesado suspiro y acaba negando con la cabeza. ¡Chicos...!


End file.
